


Dulce

by Franwashere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hero Quentin Beck, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franwashere/pseuds/Franwashere
Summary: Peter solo quería probar un pequeño juego.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> HeyY, hola!, si bueno, este es mi primer trabajo aquí, si vienes o me conoces de Wattpad, sabrás que ya publiqué esta historia ahí, y como no tengo por ahora nuevos fics :'), vengo a publicar la misma historia, aún así, tengo pensado publicar más fics en ambas plataformas, y es probable que las publique antes en Wattpad y después aquí, pero bueno, si es la primera vez que ves sobre mi, te doy la bienvenida! Si quieres puedes también seguirme en Wattpad (Franestuvoaqui), o quizás solo aquí, como gustes.  
> Agradezco mucho tu visita por aquí, y sin más que decir, espero que disfrutes la lectura :)

Estos días habían sido agotadores, vamos, que problemas aquí, que problemas allá, ¿de verdad Peter tenía que lidiar con todo esto? Que fastidio.  
O al menos así lo pensaba Quentin

A penas hoy ya tuvieron que lidiar con más situaciones molestas, a diferencia de Quentin, Peter se Veía tranquilo, claramente, este ya estaba Acostumbrado.

Ambos estaban sentados en el borde de un alto edificio, esto ya se había hecho rutina cada vez que derrotaban ya sea villanos más peligrosos o ladrones comunes.

Era un día con calor, sin embargo habían grandes nubes que tapaban el Sol, lo que refrescaba un poco.  
Mientras Peter estaba concentrado en lo suyo, Quentin solo se dedicaba a observarlo, ya era algo inevitable no hacerlo.  
Algo llamó la atención del Ojiazul, y es que, el menor saco una cajita llena de palillos bañados en chocolate, mientras sacaba uno, el castaño se quitaba la Mascara, dejando ver su rostro, con el pelo levemente desordenado.

Quentin no pudo evitar sonreír.

A su vez, Peter se colocaba uno de estos palillos en la boca, sin embargo no lo muerde.  
El Castaño recordó estos "juegos" que hace la gente con estos palitos chocolatados.  
De repente, algo se le ocurrió.

Voltio su vista hacia el mayor, este seguía mirándolo con atención, rápidamente, se acomodó el dulce en dirección a Quentin, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo débil, quizás era una locura lo que estaba por hacer.

-Por favor, no me tomes como infantil, simplemente quiero probar algo, ¿vale?

El mayor se Limito a reír

-Bien, entonces, adelante, ¿que quieres probar?-

Peter se cuestionó si esta situación se estaba tornando ridícula, pero que más daba, ya dio el primer paso y no podía retroceder.

Poco a poco el menor se acercó a Quentin, lentamente, empezó a sentir la respiración del ojiazul cerca de su cara, ahí, Paro en seco. Se las trató de Arreglar para poder hablar.

-Bien, según el juego, tu deberías morder la otra mitad, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo con un poco de nervios sobre el.

Beck no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Ahora, era Quentin quien se acercaba lentamente, este había cerrado los Ojos, cosa que Peter notó.  
Ya sus caras estaban muy cerca, tanto, que se podían ver los detalles más pequeños de ambos, Peter se dedicó a analizarlos todos rápidamente. Su cabello color café peinado como siempre hacía atrás, esas facciones de hombre adulto que le encantaban, y una de las cosas que más adora, su barba.  
Parker no sabia dado cuenta que  
De repente, el mayor abre levemente los ojos, mordiendo el trozo que supuestamente le correspondía, sin embargo, ese no se alejó, al contrario siguió inmóvil con el pequeño trozo de aquel dulce en su boca.

Peter se puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba, vaya que no se esperaba eso.

-¿Q-que haces?

Beck no respondió, ya habían llegado a un punto en que sus labios rozaban, Quentin adoraba los labios de Peter, tan suaves, tan apetitosos. No perdía oportunidad alguna para robarle un beso a su pequeño.

Y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Sin previo aviso alguno, el mayor se acercó quitando la poca distancia que los separaba, para poder colocar sus labios con los del Castaño, estos sabían a chocolate, delicioso.

A Peter esto lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, no perdió ni 5 segundos para poder corresponder aquel beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quentin.

Y este último hizo lo mismo, con una mano, delicadamente dirigio esta a la cadera del menor, sujetándolo con una Leve fuerza, para así poder acercarlo más a el.

Ambas bocas se estaban explorando, ambas sabían a chocolate, ambas sabian dulce, ambas sabían bien.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Peter sentía su cara arder, Quentin se dedicó a soltar una pequeña risa.

-Se s-supone que así no era el juego...

-Bueno, yo lo quise modificar, ¿algún problema?

Parker no lo iba a admitir, Pero adoraba esa Picardia que tenía Beck con el, Al robarle Besos a cada Momento que Podía.

-El beso no estaba...

El mayor Rio- como si fuera la primera  
vez que te besara, ¿has olvidado que somos pareja?.

-No seas ridículo, simplemente no me lo esperaba... es todo...

El ojiazul simplemente soltaba pequeñas carcajadas, acompañas de una mirada tierna hacia el menor.

Ya era de tarde, el ocaso se aproximaba al frente de ambos, pronto tendría que ir a sus respectivas casas, a volver a la vida normal, una vez más.

Peter dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Beck, y este ultimo repitiendo la acción, adoraban estos pequeños momentos que la vida les daba.

-Igual... me gustó sentir tus Labios con sabor chocolate.- Parker soltó una pequeña sonrisa

Quentin solo Sonrio triunfante.- menos mal no fui el único que disfruto aquello.

La charla terminó con el mayor dejando un pequeño beso en el pelo de Peter, a veces actuaban muy infantil e inmaduramente respecto a su relación, para tratarse de alguien adulto como Quentin, Peter aún no entendía como alguien mucho más mayor que el podía volverse tan amoroso con el, y viceversa, realmente parecían niños con estos pequeños juegos que hacían entre ellos, pero, ¿Importaba eso?.  
Absolutamente no.


End file.
